


Doctor Dean

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean visits you at home, F/M, Fever, Illness, Love, Not Beta Read, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: You’re sick and Dean knows just what you need to be better.





	Doctor Dean

Being sick sucks. Never knowing how long it’s going to last; will you be hospitalized are always questions you ask yourself.

You had a case cellulitis in your legs where you become red and feverish. It’s not contagious to anyone else, just yourself, but if left untreated, it can land you in the hospital.

You were holding the hospital at bay, making sure you take all your antibiotics, in bed on bed rest on doctor’s orders.

And just like that, move over Superman because here comes Doctor Dean, your ever loving, supportive, green eyed hunter/boyfriend.

It started that day when Dean texted you to find out if he should come visit that night.

_ Dean: I have a few days off. Thought I could come see you. I miss you Baby. _

_ You: I miss you Dean but visiting is probably not a good idea. I have an infection again. Just go back to the bunker. I’ll be a terrible host for you. _

There was a half hour wait between your last text and his response, which mean he was driving, but your heart swelled when you saw it. 

_ Dean: You should know me better by now Baby. I don’t give up that easy. I don’t care if you don’t feel well or we can’t have sex. I just want to be with you, even if I have to be Doctor Dean all weekend. _

You smile. Dean always has a way of making you smile. 

_ You: OK. Be forewarned I can be quite moody when I am sick.  _

_ Dean: You can be quite moody even when you’re not sick Baby. You aren’t scaring me away so easily. _

_ You: Maybe next time Dean. _

Dean sends you a picture of him with pouty lips and puppy dog eyes. When you’re with him and  he gives you that look, you can’t deny him. He could sell you a mirage in a desert. He could make you do or try about anything. 

_ You: Aww! Poor baby.  _ Secretly, you loved his pouty face.

_ Dean: Baby, I want to spend time with you, so I’ll be there after my hunt. We don’t have to do anything this weekend. We can just hang out, veg out, cuddle, and watch TV. I promise. _

_ You: OK.  _

You knew that if he ends up at your house, you would probably end up having sex, because after hunt sex between you two is amazing. You always loved when you let him release his ‘stress’ in you. 

Dean picked the lock to your house that evening prepared with some of your favorite things. He had supper from your favorite restaurant, recent movies from the Red Box, and your favorite alcoholic drinks. However, when he walked into your bedroom, he found you sound asleep. He went back to the kitchen, putting the food in the refrigerator; came back to your bedroom stripping down to his boxers, and climbed into your bed to spoon you. 

You feel his skin to skin warmth against your feverish naked body. The doctor’s office had recommended you take a cold shower to lower your fever, and so after your shower earlier, you had just climbed into your bed naked. You were shivering cold at the moment, so his warmth was sudden relief. “Oh my God. You feel so warm, so good.” You grab his arm pulling it around your bare breasts. The warmth of his hands on your breasts heated you and your core up quickly. 

Dean smiled. “I don’t mind this.” He moved in closer breathing warm air against your bare neck. “Hi Baby.”

“Hi Dean.” You say gripping his arm, leaning back into him, trying to get warm. 

He kissed the back of your neck. “I missed you Baby.”

You feel his erection poking into your behind. “I can tell. I missed you too.”

“Sorry,” he said as he backed away.

“It’s OK Dean.”

“No it ain’t sweetheart. I promised you no sex.”

“I didn’t promise anything.” You turned around and faced him. Reaching down, you grabbed his erection as you began running your hand around the tip, while your other hand moves up down, down, and twist around his length. 

“Fuck.” Dean’s breath hitches as you continued. He wraps his arms around you making you warmer. Kissing you, you continue to stroke him. “Oh Fuck Babe,” he said between kisses. He reaches up planting his palms on your cheeks and engulfs your mouth, thrusting his tongue in as it meets with yours. 

He then moves his arms around you, nuzzling his head into your neck as you felt him pulsing in your hand; you can feel he’s about to release. A few more strokes and he was jumping up out of your bed. “I’ll be right back Y/N.”  

You thought you did something wrong until he returned a few minutes later snuggling up with you. “I’m sorry Baby. I didn’t want to explode, messing up your bedding because you are sick.”

You smile as you cuddle closer to him. “Thanks Dean, but I wouldn’t have minded.”

“No need in making you have to change your bedding tonight.”

“OK,” You said cuddled up to him. 

He felt your head. “Damn Baby. You’re burning up again.”

“You got me all hot and bothered.” You smiled. 

“Dammit Y/N. I don’t want to be the one to put you in the hospital.” 

Grabbing the thermometer, he makes you stick it under your tongue. After it beeps, reads it, and your fever has spiked to 102.5. “OK. You need a cool shower. He gets out of bed, grabbing you up and carries you to your bathroom. He sets sets you on the bench in the shower and turns on the cool water. You begin to cool down and shiver. “Dean. I’m cold.”

“I know, but you were told to keep your fever down or I’ll have to take you to the hospital.”

“No,” you cried. “Don’t take me there.”

“OK. So we’re gonna do this. I’m gonna to be just as cold as you are.”

He keeps you away from the shower spray, soaking a washcloth in the cool water and begins running it across your forehead and around your neck. 

You continued shivering, so he puts his arm around you and you grasp for the warmth of him. “Dean. I’m so cold.” Your teeth were chattering. 

“I can’t get you much warmer or your fever will spike again.”

“If I’m staying in this cold fucking shower, then I want you to just fuck me to give me a little heat. 

Dean kisses your forehead. “You’re finally cooling down. I don’t want to do anything to jinx this.”

“Please,” you said pleading, grabbing at him, wrapping your arms around him leaning into his chest to feel warmth. You look up at him.

He sees your eyes and you want him as much as he wants you. Kissing you, he grabs your one thigh pulling it over his waist to straddle him as you begin to kiss passionately. You’re greedy with need of him and warmth as you hug him tightly and he kisses you. He runs his arm up your torso beginning to knead a breast and you treasure his warmth, and you feel your arousal pooling at your core. He wraps his arms around you, moving down, squeezing your buttocks.  Wrapping your legs around his waist, you begin to grind against him, looking for friction. 

“Damn Baby,” he moans. 

You moan as his hands dig into your hips and buttocks. “Yes Dean. More.”

He pulls away and looks at you with lust blown irises, with just a hint of the emerald green you love, and he carries you to the wall directly under the shower. He flinches, almost losing you in his grasp. “Holy Fuck this is cold.” He grabs you tightly.

“Oh shit! This is fucking freezing.” You scream and grab his neck, trying to get away from the cold water; however he moves directly underneath it. 

He looks at you intently. “Here goes nothing Babe.”

He lowers you over his swollen cock. 

As soon as you take him in, you feel your body warm, but not necessarily your temperature, as he lets you adjust and then you begin to circle your hips. 

Before you realize it, the cold means nothing and you both are sweating as he thrusts into you, latching his perfect pouty lips around one of your rock hard nipples. The cold water continues to rain on you, as his tongue swirls around your nipple as well as his lips. 

You cry out as he thrusts into you moving between kissing your lips and his lips playing with your breasts.

You are beyond hot as you began to feel the beginnings of your orgasm. “Oh Fuck Dean. I’m gonna come soon.”

“Me too Babe.”

He kisses you and you feel yourself clench around him. “Yes Yes! Dean!”

He pulses in you and releases his warm seed in you.  He grunts. “Oh Fuck Babe.”

You cry out in passion as he kisses you through your orgasms.

Pulling out of you, he rinses you both off, and he takes you back to the bench. He turns off the water, wrapping you both up in towels, and takes you back to your bed. 

You’re cold again as you curl up to him. Before he wraps himself too much around you he smiles.

“Check your temp Baby. I hope I didn’t make it worse.”

You put the thermometer in your mouth and you wait to finally hear it beep and you look down to see your temp is down to 99.5. You show it to him. “Oh Dean. Who’d thought sweating through an intense orgasm was the best fever breaker. I should call you Doctor Dean. ” 

“For you Babe, I’m on call 24/7. I’ll give you just what you need.”

“You’re my Doctor Sexy.”

He laughs, then kisses you as you fell asleep in his arms.

The next day your fever completely broke and was back to normal, which allowed you two glorious days of lovemaking and vegging out with your own Doctor Sexy MD. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> If you enjoy what you read, leave a comment.  
> Constructive Critcism appreciated and accepted. Thanks for taking out the time to read and respond.
> 
> Please do not copy, repost or disseminate in any program, website, or forum without expressed written consent of the author.


End file.
